Son cosas malas que parecen buenas
by Dead Moon Circus
Summary: Malfoy lo hizo para hacerle pasar la peor semana de su vida, ¿por qué todo el mundo pensaba que quería tener una cita romántica con él? Ser impulsivo jamás había sido tan vergonzoso...


SON COSAS MALAS QUE PARECEN BUENAS

_Notas del autor: Es el primer Drarry que escribo, sean indulgentes. Este fan fic estará situado en el sexto curso de Harry, y si creen que lo que Draco hará es poco probable, ridículo e infantil, tienen razón. Así que, ignoremos un poquito el curso de las cosas en el Príncipe Mestizo, para que esto funcione, ¿lo harán? :D_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling y de Warner BROS, y de… Muchas personas que no son yo. Además, la idea del evento acontecido en este fic, la obtuve tras leer un fic de otro fandom (Pokemon, jeje)._

_¡Ya, lean! :D_

* * *

Estando el mundo como estaba, era simplemente obvio que muchos de los estudiantes decidieran (o que sus progenitores decidieran por ellos) quedarse a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts.

La lista que la profesora McGonagall les pasó a sus estudiantes, de rojo y dorado, se llenó casi toda, lo que provocó que el humor de la subdirectora cayera por los suelos junto a los copos de nieve. No quería ser niñera de tantos escuincles.

Gryffindor no era el único sobre poblado, pues a pesar de que normalmente los "quedados" no sobrepasaban los diez estudiantes, esta vez había diez chiquillos por casa del colegio, y los profesores no estaban muy contentos.

Para esas fechas, el invierno se había vuelto crudo con anticipación, por lo que una oleada de influenza mágica aviar azotó la economía escolar (cargamentos y cargamentos de medicina llegaban diariamente a la Enfermería), así que se planeaba una navidad austera que le permitiera al director prepararse para futuras emergencias, porque con la influenza mágica aviar… Uno nunca sabía qué podría suceder.

El virus de la influenza mágica aviar había sido una mutación realmente aparatosa, causada por la convivencia de pollos y dragones, y por eso se le tenía tanto miedo.

— Pollos y dragones — el semi-gigante Rubeus Hagrid, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y encargado de arrastrar gigantescos abetos y pinos al Gran Comedor, andaba torpemente por el sendero que lo llevaba a la gran puerta de roble de la entrada, en compañía de Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes se las estaban viendo negras para poder seguirle el paso al gigante a través de la espesa capa de un metro de altura de nieve. Sin embargo, Ron decidió que caminaría detrás de la estela dejada por el árbol y que sus amigos se las apañaran para mantener contento a Hagrid con su interesante plática. En esos momentos, el profesor lucía realmente deprimido, y agitaba la enorme barba de un lado a otro, bastante decepcionado —… ¿Se dan cuenta? Ahora, seguramente Lucius Malfoy y su pestilente hijo se encargarán de plantar evidencias que me incriminen como el potenciador de la mutación de ese virus…

— ¡Por su puesto que no pueden hacer algo así, Hagrid! — exclamó la muchacha, sin pensarlo demasiado.

— Pero — intervino Ron, desde atrás del árbol arrastrado, mientras se toqueteaba suavemente la barbilla —, Hagrid, este año estás utilizando pollos para alimentar a varias de tus criaturas, ¿verdad? Ginny me lo dijo.

Harry le dirigió a su amigo una mirada asesina, y aunque esperaba que Hermione hiciera lo mismo, en realidad ella puso una expresión de terror.

— Tú no desencadenaste la mutación del virus… ¿verdad, Hagrid…? — preguntó, con un tono dulce y cauteloso en la voz, que combinaban perfectamente con la expresión de sus ojos. Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar mirar al semi-gigante con mucha más seriedad y, para su pánico, el profesor se detuvo y se quedó callado, con una expresión inescrutable debajo de su barba (y a tanta altura, que ninguno de los chicos pudo ver). Finalmente, el profesor bajó la cabeza para mirarlos y comenzó:

— Lo que deben saber sobre eso es…

Pero lo que debían saber, jamás lo supieron, porque en ese momento _Fang, _el perro jabalinero de Hagrid, interrumpió su posible confesión al ladrarle al muchacho que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos: era Neville Longbottom, y cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, naturalmente, se tropezó y quedó medio enterrado en la capa de nieve. Harry se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantarse, evitando así que Hagrid lo hiciera y resultara contraproducente.

Neville no parecía cohibido por haberse caído delante de los tres, lo que decía mucho sobre su pobre vida y su torpeza usual.

— Chicos, deben darse prisa… — comenzó el Gryffindor, totalmente ruborizado por el esfuerzo de venir corriendo, y con la respiración agitada — La subasta está a punto de comenzar.

— ¿Cuál subasta? — empezó a preguntar Hagrid, pero en eso, Ron salió desde detrás del árbol con mucho mejor humor del que había tenido en varios días y se puso al lado de Neville, casi dando saltos.

— ¡Oh, sí, la subasta! — exclamó el pelirrojo. A Hagrid no le pasó desapercibida la mirada furiosa que Hermione le lanzó, ni la divertida que mostró Harry. — ¡Finalmente se va a cumplir mi sueño: muchas chicas peleándose por mí y dándome dinero!

— Recuerda que el dinero será destinado a la Fiesta de Navidad que organizarán las chicas de quinto, las de Hufflepuff — le recordó Harry, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Como sea, el sentimiento va a ser el mismo! — explicó Ron, terminantemente.

— ¿Qué subasta, chicos? ¿Por qué yo no estoy enterado de nada? — preguntó Hagrid.

— Eso es porque estabas muy ocupado cuidando a tu querido _hermanito — _le recordó Ron — De seguro no tenías nada más en la cabeza, porque desde antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones, las chicas de Hufflepuff han estado organizando esta "Subasta". Mira, Hagrid, te lo explicaré porque soy un caballero muy amable y gentil — le concedió Ron, aunque su emoción más bien lo hacía quedar como un niño —: como se ha gastado mucho dinero en las medicinas, y hay una sobre población de estudiantes que se quedarán en el colegio para las vacaciones este año, el profesor Dumbledore decidió que deberíamos celebrar la navidad como monjes tibetanos. Es por eso que las sociales y encantadoras chicas de Hufflepuff decidieron organizar una Fiesta de Navidad, y para obtener fondos para ello, el día de hoy se hará una subasta… ¡Una subasta, una subasta de chicos! — terminó el pelirrojo, demasiado emocionado.

— ¿Y para qué quieres tú a un chico? Pensé que jugabas para el otro equipo — lo cuestionó Hagrid, frunciendo el ceño. Ron lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿En serio…? — preguntó el pelirrojo, con los ojos medio cerrados — ¿No es obvio que yo soy uno de los subastados? Creí que habías escuchado que hace unos segundos dije que estaba emocionado porque las chicas se iban a pelear por mí.

— Ah, ¡bueno, bueno, eso cambia las cosas! — dijo Hagrid, regalándoles una sonrisa bonachona de cachetes abultados y tiernos. Sin embargo, Hermione no compartía su felicidad, mientras le dirigía a Ronald una mirada feroz.

— No creo que tu sueño se haga realidad, Ron — le espetó, como quien no quiere la cosa —. La economía de todo el país está por los suelos, no solamente la de Hogwarts… Así que no esperes que se ofrezca mucho por ti.

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizás alguna chica millonaria de Slytherin demuestre su amor hacia mí pagando miles de galeones — canturreó Ron, en medio de una ensoñación.

— ¡Ja…! — Hermione no se mordió la lengua mientras trataba de hacer que Ron explotara espontáneamente debido al coraje — ¿Y cómo se supone que una chica Slytherin se enamore de ti, si ni siquiera tienes un solo amigo en esa casa?

— ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista? — contraatacó Ron, sonreía pero una venita de la frente le palpitaba y demostraba su molestia.

— ¡Claro que no! — dejó claro Hermione, lanzándole una mirada burlona de soslayo — Ron, el amor no surge de la nada; ni siquiera surge entre "compañeros". Creo que el amor, forzosamente, surge tras una relación larga de amistad; y en el fondo, tú también lo sabes.

Neville y Harry la miraron; el primero se había quedado atónito, pues pensaba que las palabras de Hermione decían demasiado sobre los sentimientos de la chica. Al notarlo, Hermione se ruborizó pero lo ocultó todo tras una mueca de fastidio.

— Mejor hay que darnos prisa — les recomendó Hagrid, y volvió a arrastrar el abeto hacia el Gran Comedor. Ninguno dijo una palabra más mientras llegaban al castillo.

Dentro, los profesores Flitwick, McGonagall y Vector comenzaban a colocar guirnaldas, muérdago y demás adornos mediante el empleo de encantamientos levitatorios; y cuando Hagrid trajo éste, el último abeto, también comenzaron a adornarlo.

El inusual número de estudiantes se evidenciaba por el ruido que hacían entrando y saliendo del comedor, con el fin productivo de ver el chisme. Cuando casi todos estuvieron reunidos en las mesas largas (que se habían reducido a dos, y una de ellas era exclusivamente para los ocho alumnos de Slytherin porque las demás casas no los querían cerca), las chicas de Hufflepuff comenzaron a instalar un escenario improvisado en el medio de las dos mesas. Comenzaron a pegar papel crepé y paquetitos de confeti que se lanzaban al aire por sí solos, y luego se recogían y volvían a lanzarse, cada par de minutos. Colocaron un estrado y flores que bailaban al ritmo de la música de un famoso grupo de brujas que estaba de moda, aunque no eran más que artistas de plástico.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y, cerrando la escolta, Crabbe y Goyle, por supuesto, entraron al Gran Comedor para la cena y quedaron muy sorprendidos de ver el escenario en medio de las mesas. Aunque decir "sorprendidos" era poco; estaban ofendidos.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? — preguntó Malfoy, haciendo una mueca de desdén al escuchar la música y ver las decoraciones.

— Habla, Bulstrode — amenazó Pansy Parkinson a su compañera, al verla sentada en la mesa, con cara de pocos amigos, y así era — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— La gentuza de Hufflepuff, que no tiene nada que hacer, organizó una fiesta para calmar sus frustraciones debido al fracaso que experimenta en todos los otros aspectos de la vida — contestó Millicent Bulstrode, sin realmente mirar a nadie más que a su plato lleno con puros chícharos, y lo miraba con repugnancia.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Y a _esto_ se le llama "fiesta" en los círculos marginados? — preguntó Parkinson, con presunción.

— En realidad, es una subasta. ¿Qué no ven a todos los estúpidos chicos que están allá arriba, en el escenario?

— ¿Una subasta? Pero qué patético — murmuró Malfoy, echando un vistazo al escenario para reconocer a las víctimas: era un muchacho de Hufflepuff (el único que se quedó), tres de Ravenclaw y tres de Gryffindor.

— Es Potter — dijo Zabini, al reconocer al muchacho de ojos verdes, platicando tranquilamente con Weasley.

— ¿Qué? — escupió Malfoy, incrédulo. Miró rápidamente, la curiosidad llevándose lo mejor de él, y distinguió al Elegido. La expresión de Malfoy estuvo indescifrable por algunos momentos, hasta que una sonrisa torcida y desdeñosa se decidió a salir — No puedo creerlo… ¿Aún busca más atención? ¿Qué clase de problemas personales tiene?

— Las idiotas Hufflepuff buscan reunir dinero para hacer una Fiesta por las navidades — siguió explicando Bulstrode, comenzando a comerse los chícharos —. Mediante tu adquisición de uno de los subastados, tienes derecho a pasar una semana completa con él, y prácticamente, a hacerlo tu esclavo.

— Pues, a juzgar por los prospectos, no se obtendrán buenas ganancias — evaluó Parkinson, con petulancia; miró detenidamente a cada uno de los chicos como si quisiera probar que estaba equivocada, pero no fue así. No había nadie más guapo que Draco, a su parecer. Draco era perfecto. Parkinson y los dos gorilas de Malfoy escogieron un asiento en su marginada mesa del comedor, y se pusieron a escoger comida de las fuentes más cercanas. Zabini se retrasó un poco, conciente de la mirada insistente de Malfoy hacia el escenario, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—… Sí. No me cabe duda de que las ganancias no serán nada buenas — comentó, mirando hacia allá, también, aunque con una mano en el hombro de Malfoy — A menos que _alguien_ haga una buena oferta, una oferta indiscutible, por alguno de ellos.

Malfoy decidió retirar la mirada del escenario para finalmente reconocer a su compañero.

— Blaise — comenzó —, no puedo creer que semejante genialidad se te haya ocurrido a ti.

— ¿Verdad? — Zabini lo miró con un tono travieso en los ojos color hoja de roble.

— Puedo hacer una oferta por San Potter — escupió el rubio platinado, arrastrando más que nunca las palabras.

— Vaya, Draco, no creí que fueras a aceptarlo tan rápido — comentó Zabini, honestamente. Pensaba que era bastante evidente que Malfoy estaba obsesionado con Potter por ciertos _motivos_, muy polémicos para un Slytherin, y llevaba algunos años esperando a que el rubio confesara sus sentimientos, pero no daba crédito a sus oídos, no podía creer que estuviera pasando tan fácilmente.

— Y, una vez que tenga a Potter en mi poder, lo haré pasar por la semana más humillante de toda su vida — compartió sus planes el rubio, con una expresión parecida a la de los monstruos antes de darse un festín de vísceras y sangre humana.

Zabini abrió los ojos, con sorpresa.

¡No podía creer que hubiera alguien tan lento para reconocer sus sentimientos! O, ¿sería que, realmente, sus suposiciones estaban erradas? Pero, Zabini jamás fallaba cuando se trataba de estos asuntos. Podía verlo claramente: la insistencia en verlo, en molestarlo, en criticarlo, en esperar cualquier oportunidad para sacarlo durante las conversaciones y sólo hablar de él… Vamos, solamente le faltaba descubrir que Malfoy tenía puesto un altar satánico, hecho con goma de mascar, bajo su cama para reforzar la idea: de que a Draco Malfoy le gustaba desesperadamente Harry Potter.

Las animosas chicas de Hufflepuff comenzaron a pedir silencio. Bajaron el volumen de la música hasta que se convirtió en una imperceptible ambientación y, luego, una de ellas musitó un "sonorus" para amplificar su voz con la varita. Los profesores, que estaban terminando de cenar en la mesa alta, no les prestaron ninguna atención, pues consideraban que esos eran asuntos estudiantiles inofensivos y graciosos.

— ¡Comenzaremos ya mismo con la subasta de chicos guapos! — anunció ella, una chica llamada Grace Turrent que no medía ni un metro con sesenta y que tenía cara de bebé. Las revoltosas de Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor lanzaron un grito, que las de Ravenclaw reprobaron, pero se divirtieron con él. Los estudiantes de Slytherin pretendían no estar poniendo atención y seguir comiendo sus postres (a una velocidad ridículamente lenta).

Primero, subastaron al chico de Hufflepuff: un muchacho de tercero que tenía fama de hiperactivo. Las chicas lo encontraban totalmente adorable y comenzaron a pujar por él. Al final, fue vendido por la cuantiosa suma de… siete sickles de plata. Luego, procedieron a vender a dos de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw; uno de ellos lucía un corte de cabello de tazón en la parte superior de la cabeza, pero casi pelado de la parte de la nuca, y aunque tenía fama de ser muy callado y extraño, fue vendido por doce sickles de plata. El siguiente chico de escudo azul, un chico de séptimo que ocultaba sus ojos tras unos lentes grandes y redondos, y quien era el más inteligente de su generación, fue comprado por Padma Patil por dos galeones de oro, la suma más significativa de la noche. Las muchachas de Hufflepuff estaban emocionadas, pero no satisfechas, pues la suma total no era nada esperanzadora. Sin embargo, por más que insistían, nadie quería subir las apuestas.

Finalmente tocó el turno de Ron. El pelirrojo llegó emocionado al escenario, y puso demasiada fe y entusiasmo en su presentación, por lo que las chicas lo consideraron débil y ninguna comenzó a pujar. Las de Hufflepuff sugirieron comenzar con un sickle de plata, lo que era ofensivo para Ron. Finalmente, fue vendido por la ominosa cantidad de cuatro knuts; la compradora, Hermione.

— ¿Qué soy? ¿El diario el Profeta? — se quejó el pelirrojo, yendo a sentarse junto a su nueva ama, con una mirada descorazonadora.

Al siguiente chico de Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, lo compró Lavender Brown mientras le dirigía unas miradas furtivas a Ron. A Neville Longbottom lo compró Luna Lovegood por cincuenta galeones… La emoción fue inmediata. Sin embargo, cuando Neville fue a sentarse con ella, sonriente, la chica le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda para capturar una plaga (que sonaba, algo así como: "frutifrús") que esclavizaba a las plantas de los Invernaderos, y que no podía pensar en nadie mejor para el trabajo.

— Y, bueno, ahora… Lo que todas estaban esperando — dijo Turrent, tras tomar una bocanada de aire que demostraba que todavía estaba emocionada por los cincuenta galeones. Seguramente, por su siguiente subastado pujarían mucho más, porque era… — Nada más ni nada menos que… ¡Harry Pot…!

— Quinientos galeones.

Nadie dijo nada… ¿Habían escuchado bien?

Todo el Gran Comedor dejó que sonara la débil música porque estaban paralizados, buscando al dueño de la voz, que, por cierto, no sonaba como la voz de una mujer…

Las chicas que se habían preparado para pujar por Harry Potter sintieron una rabia inmensa, pues sólo un par de ellas podían ofertar más de cincuenta galeones, como Luna hizo por Neville, pero ahora alguien les salía con _esto…_

— Eh… ¿Es correcto? ¿Quinientos… — Turrent tragó saliva — galeones...? ¿De verdad?

— Eso fue lo que dije — corroboró Draco Malfoy, mientras atraía las miradas del resto de los despistados que no habían caído en la cuenta de que fue él quien pujó. Luego, todos miraron a Harry. Harry había desviado la mirada, molesto, como si tratara de pensar en algo que lo contuviera de salir contra él y lanzarle un maleficio que lo volteara desde dentro para fuera.

— B-bueno… — Turrent logró salir de su estupefacción y continuó —, creo que todo está dicho. Vendido a…

— Seiscientos — pujó una voz femenina. Todos exclamaron aún más fuerte mientras dirigían su mirada hacia Ginny Weasley. Ron fue quien más sorprendido quedó.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — Dijo Malfoy entre dientes, y para sí mismo — Ni en un millón de años un Weasley podría reunir esa cantidad de dinero.

— Seiscientos a la una… — empezó Turrent, echándole una mirada curiosa al Slytherin, como si esperara que ofreciera más. Pansy Parkinson estaba convertida en una especie de vela de cebo, atónita, aunque sus otros compañeros de Slytherin portaban una expresión bastante estoica.

— Bien, ochocientos — gruñó Malfoy.

— ¡Ochocientos…! — Turrent se ruborizó de la impresión, e incluso tuvo que abanicarse con una mano.

— Ochocientos cincuenta — ofreció Ginny. Harry no logró disimular su sorpresa mientras la observaba con curiosidad.

— ¡Ochocientos cincuenta a la una…!

— Mil galeones — dijo Malfoy, en un tono terminante. La gente exclamó como si todo se estuviera incendiando, atrayendo incluso la leve atención de los profesores. Querían ver una pelea incluso más encarnizada, pero Ginny Weasley le dirigió a Turrent una sonrisa de derrota y encogió los hombros; aunque Turrent esperó unos segundos más antes de concluir.

— ¡Vendido a Draco Malfoy! — sentenció.

Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar (excepto Blaise Zabini, por supuesto), así que no pensaron en cómo reaccionar correctamente. En el ambiente se sentía una oleada de incomodidad insoportable, que no se la ponía nada fácil a Harry.

Pansy Parkinson, por el contrario, sí sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar: llorando de rabia; se levantó dignamente de su mesa y salió con la barbilla en alto, para luego derrumbarse fuera del comedor. Ron seguía con los ojos como platos, incluso olvidándose de la ofensa que todas las chicas le hicieron al comprarlo por cuatro knuts, porque su hermana pequeña había pujado por Harry… Es decir, siempre supo que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry, pero pensó que era cosa de niños pequeños.

En cuanto a Harry, esperó demasiado tiempo para bajar del escenario improvisado y luego no se acercó a la mesa de los Slytherins, a pesar de que eso estaba pactado. Tentativamente, volteó a ver al rubio, pero luego lo dejó por la paz.

Malfoy fue quien tuvo que caminar hacia él; realmente, no le importaba, ¡ya quería que la humillación comenzara!

— Muy bien, Potter — comenzó el rubio platinado, dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez en toda la noche —… No sabes lo que te espera.

Harry lo miró con aburrimiento mientras repetía un mantra que lo exhortaba a "no matar, no matar, no matar".

* * *

Cuando Malfoy volvió a la Sala Común, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini lo esperaban, guardándole su sitio frente al fuego. El resto de los estudiantes (solamente Bulstrode y dos chicos de primer y segundo curso) lo miraban con recelo, como si fuera una gran mancha de pintura en el retrato de Salazar Slytherin. Era odio… Concentrado.

Malfoy levantó una ceja pero decidió no prestarles demasiada atención y fue hacia su sitio. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle le rehuían, y el colmo fue que se pusieran de pie y se fueran en cuanto el rubio trató de comenzar una conversación. Ofendido, Malfoy compuso todo con una expresión de enojo.

— ¿Y ahora qué les pasa a todos?

Zabini se sintió mal por él y lo miró comprensivamente.

— Déjalos, es sólo que no entienden el amor.

— ¿El amor? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Aún no están listos. Sabes que, de todas las casas, los Slytherin solemos ser los más prejuiciosos… En cambio, yo, afortunadamente, tengo una mente abierta para este tipo de asuntos, Draco.

— ¿Pero, de qué…? — Malfoy parecía bastante molesto — No entiendo… ¿Acaso tiene que ver con que haya "comprado" a Potter…? Porque si fue eso, déjame recordarte que fue idea tuya desde un principio, Zabini.

— Ah, sí, sí, fue idea mía. Pero a ti te encantó, ¿o no?

— ¿Por qué? ¿A nadie le pareció _genial,_ como a mí? ¡Tengo a Potter por una semana, para torturarlo! ¡No puedo entender por qué los otros no hicieron lo mismo con el resto de los subastados!

— Quizás — Zabini metió la mano derecha a su bolsillo de la túnica y extrajo un panfleto arrugado de color rosa pastel, con letras rojas — tenga que ver… Con esto.

Malfoy lo miró con recelo y le arrebató el panfleto. Casi se queda ciego por la combinación de colores, pero logró captar el mensaje principal. El panfleto anunciaba la subasta y, justo debajo, con letras más pequeñas, especificaba perfectamente bien que la subasta de chicos tenía como único fin…

— ¿Citas románticas? — farfulló el rubio, por primera vez tan perturbado. Sentía que la voz se le atoraba en la garganta, y que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Frente a sus ojos, el día que terminaba comenzó a repetirse a una vertiginosa velocidad: el escenario, los muchachos, Turrent ruborizada cuando descubrió que él había ofertado, el silencio aplastante del colegio, la mirada incómoda de Potter, las ojeadas curiosas de los profesores…

No, no podía ser que acabara de cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida, que el tiro le hubiera salido por la culata tan limpiamente; y no podía ser, sobre todo, que se hubiera humillado a sí mismo con tanta ingenuidad.

— Pero no… Pero, yo, no…

— Buena suerte con eso, Draco — le deseó Zabini, atrayendo la ira asesina de su compañero antes de retirarse a su dormitorio. Malfoy se quedó inmóvil en su sitio junto al fuego, intentando convencerse de que todos los demás estudiantes (fuera de Slytherin) comprendían (¡_tenían _que comprender!) que su compra tenía como fin el molestar a Potter, ¡no conquistarlo!

* * *

— Oye, gracias por ayudar a la causa, Ginny — Turrent, la chica de Hufflepuff, felicitaba a la pelirroja justo fuera del Gran Comedor — Te debo una.

— ¿Cuál "te debo una"? — Ginny le sonrió — Me debes el diez por ciento del dinero que Malfoy donó. Después de todo, me arriesgué mucho pujando una cantidad imaginaria. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el rubio decidía cederme a Harry? Tuvimos suerte de que aumentara la cantidad de galeones, ¿sabes?

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, sí, claro! — Exclamó Turrent, quien sabía que Ginny era incapaz de realmente estarle pidiendo el diez por ciento — La fiesta de navidad será increíble.

— Pero, aguarda… ¿Cómo sabías que Malfoy iba a ofertar por Harry? — le preguntó Ginny, pues Turrent le había contado lo del plan de subir la apuesta en cuanto se enteró de que el Elegido había cedido a los ruegos para que participara en la subasta.

— Ah, pues, era una corazonada — contestó Turrent, con una sonrisa enigmática

* * *

_Y, después de esto, viene la semana con Harry. Quisiera terminar el fanfic en dos capítulos, espero que no quede tan pesado. _

_¿Comentarios...? :)_


End file.
